


Christmas as Usual

by HeatherRhapsody



Category: bts
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 21:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6130705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherRhapsody/pseuds/HeatherRhapsody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoongi is always hoping to have a different Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas as Usual

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, the first YoonMin fic that I published. Hope you like it. This may have a continuation. Maybe.

It was Christmas when yoongie saw a kid in his shop picking out the smallest cake within a sea of sugary delicacies. Hands grazing the edge of the shelves every so slightly, silently tapping his fingers in contemplation. He wonders if he doesn't have enough money to buy a bigger one. The kid trudged to the counter gracefully, face illuminated by the delicate rays of the store lighting. He then noticed the kid's wallet, since he's the one manning the counter. Shiny black card tucked in between one of the slots. Albeit that, he still paid in cash. Yoongie didn't mind.  
He thought he was alone. Technically he is, what he meant was he was the only person spending Christmas alone. Out of curiosity and boredom he followed the kid under the cold winter night. Snowflakes pecking at his sensitive skin, his nose and ears turning a shade too pink for his liking. The kid then entered another restaurant, he waited outside and he thought about how foolish he was being. He turned into a damn stalker in the middle of cold Christmas eve. Do all sad mad men do this? He was about to leave when the kid went out of the shop, face hidden in a fluffy scarf, slightly trembling from the winter chill. He was mesmerized by the kid's mere figure, with the way he was hunched, hugging himself a bit in an adorable attempt to warm himself. His heart took a leap and he began to pant frantically.

The kid saw him staring, and began to wave at him like they were old friends.He was wearing this smile, and yoongie was giddy and confused. His heart was racing as the kid got closer. He knew that his face was already red. He didn't expect to develop a fckin crush on some stranger in the midst of Christmas eve.  
Everything was slowing down except for his heart, which almost wants to jump out his rib cage and launch itself onto the boy.  
The kid ran, he felt the corners of his lips tug into a foolish smile.  
But the kid passed by him jumping at someone else's arms, pushing him forward the slightest bit since he was right behind them.  
He was dumbfounded. A wave of shock and painful relief hit him on the head. He's glad he was able to catch himself this time before he falls.


End file.
